micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Pugguinian
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pugguinia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyng Fyrst (Tal The hell Who the hell are you pretending to be me Humbleleader 23:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Humbleleader 23:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Ban Your account is being banned for three days for the edits made to the Pugginian page a while back. It has taken this long for us to notice because it was only just recently brought to my attention. If you're going to be like that please go away permanently. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 09:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Talk Pages W.C.M.B I gave this warning to User:Humbleleader and i'm giving it to you, watch what you say to people on their talk pages if you and your nation are going to get any further in existance. If you keep mouthing off to people then it's going to get you into a smegload of trouble. That goes for your edits aswell. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 11:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Wrong, guess again 1. I honestly don't care about 'him' (I'm guessing you mean Gossard) leaving mess on lunch tables, he has every right to. 2. The way you worded your comment made it sound like I was there, work on your grammer 3. Never assume anything 4. What I meant was I have seen some of you comments to users on this wiki while I was working on some pages, and you should know to speak nicely to people who have been on this wiki longer than you and are (evidently) 10000 times smarter and nicer to you. Now cut the smartmouthing or I will get you kicked off this wiki FOR GOOD. Trust me, I'm not joking. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 18:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ISHAYSHUNNY You git your answers in the worng order, it is technically possible for any human to be 10000 times smarter than any other person, it just depends on what context you mean it in, if yo ar still lobouring under the delusion that I am present at your nation please note that you are in AMERICA and I am in ENGLAND, and yes, as a human being and ''your president (evidently) and you happen to be in school ''(evidently) he DOES have a right to leave rubbish (its not very polite, but there you go) and, seeing how belligirent and smegging stupid you are, he does have every right to throw stuff at you. neepneepneep. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 10:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I forgot you even existed. I don't care about the internal workings of pugguinia, i've got better things to worry about. If he is leaving rubbish on the table and throwing it at you, tell the teachers/workers/care staff, not me, and if you want to argue with him, do it OFF the internet. Anyway, as I am now based at the newer wiki, anything you do or say is inconsequential to me so it's your problem. Toodle-oo B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 12:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I have dyslexia. Thats why my spelling is poor. I want to help I would like to join you in destroying Emerald Isle! I have vital info that I got from my time in the EILA! PLEASE HIRE ME!!!! I want nothing in return but the end of emerald isle!!! Nomoremeraldisle 02:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC)